Daybreak's Bell
by Lullyra
Summary: Bruce a déjà tenté de se suicider, et Tony ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser.


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Marvel. En fait, rien n'est à moi puisque la relation entre Bruce et Tony est déjà flagrante dans le film, donc je n'invente absolument rien. Voilà, Avengers sera classé dans la rubrique « film gay » de ma vidéothèque, entre Sherlock Holmes et X-Men First Class *sors*

Rating : T

Note de l'auteur : Le titre vient d'une chanson absolument magnifique de L'Arc~en~Ciel (vous remarquerez que mon manque d'inspiration me fait toujours choisir des titres de chanson pour mes fics/OS). Et l'histoire se passe après Avengers. Et nos deux scientifiques préférés vivent ensemble, comme la scène de fin du film semble le promettre (quand on les voit partir ensemble). Merci à Peneloo pour sa beta lecture. Trêve de blablatage inutile et bonne lecture !

* * *

Bruce était debout face à une fenêtre. Tony, derrière lui, voulut le rejoindre mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre luxueuse de milliardaire, mais dans une pièce petite et miteuse. Il y avait un vieux lit dans un coin, et la seule lumière venait de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Tony reporta son regard sur le scientifique et essaya de dire quelque chose. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son. Il commença à sentir au plus profond de lui-même que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver. C'était un pressentiment qui lui enserrait le cœur, lui faisant presque mal. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre Bruce et le serrer contre lui. Il essaya vainement de bouger, de crier. Mais il était définitivement bloqué. A mesure que les secondes passaient, il paniquait de plus en plus.

Bruce se tourna enfin vers lui. Tony fut frappé de stupeur en voyant l'expression qu'il voyait sur le visage de son ami. Il ne lui avait jamais connu pareil regard perdu et désespéré. Il avait l'air terriblement fatigué, comme à bout de souffle. Il semblait avoir perdu toute foi en la vie. Tony remarqua avec effroi qu'il tenait un pistolet dans une de ses mains.

Il comprit instantanément mais refusa de l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Bruce faire ça. Il se débattit et cria plus fort encore, mais le scientifique désespéré ne semblait toujours pas le voir. Sa main tenant l'arme se rapprochait inexorablement de sa tête.

Tony ne savait pas à quel moment exactement il avait commencé à pleurer.

Il se réveilla en sursaut avant que Bruce ne tire. Il mit quelques minutes avant de réussir à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il scruta la pénombre autour de lui. Il était bien dans sa chambre, seul.

« Jarvis, lumière. » réussit-il à marmonner. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sans se soucier de la subite lumière qui lui agressait les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il soupira. Il avait terriblement envie de voir Bruce maintenant pour se rassurer, puis voir qu'il allait bien, mais il n'osait pas aller le réveiller. Tant pis, il allait encore passer une nuit seul à boire.

Il se dirigea d'abord d'un pas mal assuré vers sa salle de bain, il avait bien besoin d'une douche. Puis il alla dans son salon.

Un verre à la main, il sortit et regarda la vue qu'il avait depuis le haut de sa tour. L'air frais lui fit du bien, et il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à regarder une ville la nuit. Il était à ce moment où les fêtards étaient rentrés, mais où les gens n'avaient pas encore commencé à aller travailler. Les rues étaient donc presque désertes. Et lui, du haut de sa tour, contemplait cette ville endormie. C'était un sentiment agréable. Et un peu triste aussi. Il était seul. Il préféra boire une autre gorgée d'alcool plutôt que de continuer à y penser. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, puis, à sa grande surprise, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« - Insomnies ? »

Il se retourna et fut à la fois ravi et surpris de se retrouver face à Bruce. Le scientifique n'avait pas l'air très réveillé, il avait l'air d'aller très bien. Tony sentit un poids le lâcher. Il sourit et répondit.

« - Ouais. Et toi ?

- J'avais l'impression que je te trouverais là.

- T'es devin maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça.

- Faut croire. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Leur présence mutuelle était rassurante tant pour l'un que pour l'autre dans la nuit silencieuse. Bruce leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« - On est plus haut que les autres pourtant on ne voit pas tellement les étoiles. »

Tony regarda à son tour la voute céleste obscure.

« - C'est normal en ville.

- C'est dommage. »

Tony eut une idée et commença à sourire d'un air malicieux.

« - Enfin si tu tiens tant que ça à aller voir les étoiles de plus près suffit de demander. »

Bruce lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-inquiet qu'il ne soit vraiment sérieux. Il savait exactement ce que le milliardaire avait en tête. Un tour en armure.

« - Tu n'y penses pas…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être rassuré à l'idée de voler.

- C'est moi qui contrôle les armures tu sais.

- Justement. »

Tony fit mine d'être offensé et Bruce éclata de rire. Ils étaient bien tous les deux. Avec ou sans étoiles dans le ciel. Tony adorait le rire de Bruce. En réalité, il aimait simplement voir Bruce heureux. Il repensa alors à son cauchemar et un frisson qu'il ne put retenir lui parcourut le corps, et son ami le remarqua.

« - Tu as froid ?

- Hm ? »

Tony se reprit bien vite.

« - Si tu tiens tant que ça à me réchauffer avec ton corps suffit de demander.

- Idiot. »

Bruce jeta un coup d'œil à son montre et soupira.

« - Bon je retourne me coucher et essayer de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant le lever du jour. Tu restes là ?

- Non, je vais un peu bosser sur une armure je pense.

- Tu as vu l'heure ? »

Tony haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que ça importait peu.

« - Je ne suis pas fatigué.

- Je me demande bien comment tu fais. Bon bonne nuit, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

- Bonne nuit. »

Tony esquissa un sourire tendre que Bruce ne vit pas il était déjà parti. La milliardaire soupira alors d'un air las. En vérité, il était fatigué, mais n'avait aucune envie de se rendormir si c'était pour revoir son ami tenter de se suicider. Dans ces conditions, autant aller réellement travailler sur une armure. Il prit son mal en patiente et alla dans son atelier.

Le soleil finit par se lever, Pepper avec lui, et elle fut particulièrement surprise de trouver son patron réveillé de si bonne heure, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Bruce ne tarda pas à se lever non plus. Et le jour s'écoula sans aucun évènement notoire, dans la routine tranquille dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous installés. Et même Tony n'y trouva rien à redire, il faut dire que les évènements de la guerre contre l'armée de Loki étaient encore tout récents. Un peu de calme après la tempête ne faisait de mal à personne.

Calme qui se troubla bien trop vite pour Tony…

La nuit arriva dans son manteau de ténèbres, et Morphée ne tarda pas à étreindre tous les habitants de la tour Stark. Tony y succomba avec une pointe d'appréhension qui se révéla justifiée. Il eut l'impression qu'aussitôt ses yeux fermés, il les rouvrait sur la pièce miteuse et Bruce qui regardait par la fenêtre. L'arme à la main. Et il avait beau essayer de fermer et rouvrir les yeux dans l'espoir de se réveiller et de voir la vision salutaire du plafond de sa chambre, il ne parvenait pas à sortir de son cauchemar. Bien qu'ayant la voix de la raison dans sa tête qui lui disait que tout ceci n'était pas réel, c'était bien trop réel, bien trop dérangeant. Et la voix d'abord claire et encourageante perdait de sa superbe, devenait murmure pour finir par s'éteindre. Il recommença à paniquer, et tout se déroula exactement comme la première fois.

Le cauchemar revint le hanter la nuit d'après, et la nuit d'encore après, etcetera... Il se levait la nuit et ne voulait plus s'endormir, alors il prenait sur lui et allait boire du café. Il n'était pleinement rassuré que quand il voyait Bruce, en pleine forme et vivant. Mais même le grand Tony Stark ne pouvait pas éternellement vivre avec un rythme pareil. Et il ne pouvait pas le cacher à tout le monde…

Il était de plus en plus fatigué, ces foutus cauchemars l'auraient à l'usure.

Un jour, alors qu'il travaillait sur quelque chose avec Bruce, il commit une mauvaise manip qui faillit mettre tout le projet à l'eau. L'autre scientifique rattrapa l'erreur de justesse, mais le fait était là. Jamais Tony n'aurait fait pareil bourde en temps normal. Et Bruce était loin d'être idiot ou aveugle.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?, dit-il la voix chargée d'inquiétude.

- Oui, parfaitement, désolé, on reprend ?, répondit l'autre avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Tony allait s'enfuir vers l'autre bout de la pièce sous prétexte d'aller chercher quelque chose (n'importe quoi en réalité, il voulait juste s'éloigner de Bruce), mais ce dernier le retint par le bras.

« - S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas tu peux me le dire tu sais ! »

Le milliardaire ouvrit la bouche pour parler et la referma aussitôt. Il ne voulait en aucun cas inquiéter son ami, et surtout pas parler à Bruce de ses cauchemars. Parce que ça rappellerait à ce dernier sa tentative de suicide, et ça lui ferait assurément mal. Et Tony ne souhaitait que protéger son ami, il ne voulait que son bonheur. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps qu'il ait une discussion avec lui-même pour qu'il démêle le pourquoi de tout ça, même s'il avait déjà sa petite idée, et le moment était mal choisi. Bruce attendait une réponse, l'air vraiment soucieux, et Tony n'y tint plus. Sans trop réfléchir, il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus naturel pour rassurer son ami. Il le prit dans ses bras.

Sur le coup ça sembla être une idée de génie puisque l'expression inquiète fut remplacée sur le visage de Bruce par de la surprise. Et Tony ne put s'empêcher de trouver la manœuvre agréable, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant et de reposant. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bruce, et dit doucement :

« - Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Rien de grave. Rassuré ?

- Je crois que oui… »

Les deux hommes se remirent au travail et Tony fit de son mieux pour adopter un comportement normal pour ne pas alarmer Bruce une fois de plus. Ce dernier aussi, troublé, dut finalement faire lui-même un effort pour le cacher. L'étreinte inattendue de Tony l'avait remis face à ce qu'il s'efforçait de refouler. Il était, comme tout autre être humain, capable d'aimer. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'était pas seulement un être humain…

La nuit arriva, malheureusement, et Tony dut replonger dans son cauchemar. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois. Il ne parvenait pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il le pressentait. Pourtant, c'était toujours la même pièce, et Bruce refaisait exactement les mêmes gestes. Et Tony essayait encore de se débattre, ne parvenant pas à rester là sans rien faire. Il vit Bruce approcher l'arme de sa tête, mettre le canon dans sa bouche. Fermer les yeux. Et le coup partit. Tony resta paralysé de stupeur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Bruce tirer. Et il ne se réveilla pas. Pendant des fractions de seconde qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, ce fut le silence complet. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Bruce tomba au sol en criant de douleur et de rage mêlée, déjà plus complètement lui-même. Tony avait comme le cerveau vidé. Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Bruce commençait sa transformation, et il devait le regarder, impuissant, souffrir le martyr. En quelques secondes, Hulk avait déjà pris pleinement le contrôle. Il recracha la balle et poussa un cri terrible.

Tony eut enfin le droit de se réveiller. Il haletait, le visage couvert de larmes et entendant encore le cri d'Hulk résonner dans sa tête. Il se leva avec précipitation. Il avait l'impression que tout ceci s'était réellement produit. Il fallait qu'il se rassure, tant pis s'il réveillait Bruce en plein milieu de la nuit. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de ce dernier et frappa fébrilement à la porte. Bruce ne tarda pas à ouvrir, l'air fatigué. Mais il ne lui fallut pas moins d'une seconde pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas et taire d'éventuelles reproches, et de toute façon il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Tony pour le serrer contre lui. Bruce, inquiet, lui rendit son étreinte.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tony ?

- Chuut. Laisse-moi juste rester un peu comme ça. »

Quelques minutes passèrent ensuite, et Tony put calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il relâcha finalement Bruce, murmura un vague « merci » et s'apprêta à prendre la fuite. Cependant, Bruce le retint.

« - Tu vas pas simplement me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour repartir aussi sec sans explications ?

- …

- Entre. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il l'entraîna dans sa chambre et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur son lit, puis il s'assit à côté de lui. Tony semblait s'être découvert une passion subite pour le sol de la chambre. C'était la première fois que Bruce voyait le milliardaire aussi peu sûr de lui. Ça avait quelque chose de touchant, d'adorable. Mais il préférait largement quand il était dans son état normal.

« - Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout me raconter, sinon je risque d'être tenté de laisser Hulk jouer avec tes précieuses voitures. »

Tony releva aussitôt la tête. Bruce le regardait avec un sourire narquois, chose assez rare chez lui. Tony soupira. De toute façon, Bruce n'allait pas le lâcher maintenant. Il ne lui restait que deux options. Tout dire, ou partir vivre en ermite en Antarctique. Il s'efforça de sourire et prit la parole.

« - Pour être honnête, j'envisage de déménager en Antarctique. On m'appellera Iron Penguin, le roi des manchots. »

Bruce retint un éclat de rire.

« - Idiot. »

Après un court silence, Bruce reprit la parole.

« - Plus sérieusement Tony… »

L'interpelé s'éclaircit la gorge. Il était dos au mur maintenant et n'avait d'autre choix que de parler.

« - J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Pardon ? »

Tony se rendit compte, que dit comme ça, ça avait l'air tout sauf sérieux. Et Bruce le regardait d'un air perplexe, se demandant si c'était encore une blague. Tony continua.

« - Je suis très sérieux. Et ne rigole pas. »

Il déglutit.

« - Tu te souviens quand tu nous as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas te tuer… »

Sa voix déclinait de plus en plus.

« - …et tu nous as aussi dit que tu avais essayé… chaque nuit je rêve de ce moment. »

Il avait repris sa contemplation du sol. Il entendit Bruce s'approcher et lui dire d'une voix qui se voulait douce et rassurante :

« - Mais tu sais bien que c'est du passé.

- Oui mais tu as essayé, et si ça avait marché…

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- …

- Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne recommencerai jamais. Je n'ai aucune raison de le refaire. »

Un silence s'en suivit. Aucun des deux hommes ne savait trop quoi dire, pourtant ils avaient tous deux l'intime conviction qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à ajouter, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Bruce, incertain, reprit la parole.

« - Donc en fait, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

- Oui.

- Je suppose que je peux te dire merci.

- C'est normal… Je veux dire, de s'inquiéter pour les gens qu'on aime. »

Bruce ne savait plus quoi répondre et Tony, peu habitué au sentimental, était terriblement mal à l'aise. Il essayait de trouver quelque chose de plus marrant, de plus insouciant, de plus « lui-même » à dire, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant et gênant, ils retenaient presque leur respiration de peur de le briser. Tony réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose à Bruce. Il était presque sûr maintenant de ce qu'il ressentait. Il fallait que ça sorte, mais il ignorait comment mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait au fond de lui. Après tout, il avait une réputation de playboy, pas d'amoureux transi, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Il prit son courage à deux mains, évènement rare chez un homme toujours sûr de lui, et dit :

« - Bruce, en fait… »

Bruce se tourna aussitôt vers lui, et Tony crut voir une lueur d'espoir au fond de ses yeux. Il continua.

« - Je…

- Tu… ? »

Tony respira un bon coup et se lança.

« - Si je déménage en Antarctique je serais content que tu viennes.

- …

- Je pourrais nous faire construire une jolie petite maison sur la banquise.

- Tony…

- Oui ?

- Idiot. »

Tony rigola de bon cœur, et Bruce ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Tu es bien la seule personne à me traiter d'idiot tu sais.

- Je dois être la seule personne à qui tu proposes d'aller vivre en Antarctique.

- C'est parce que tu es la seule personne avec qui je supporte de travailler.

- Sans doute parce que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui aime autant se moquer des autres.

- Aucune raison de te plaindre toi ! Tu es la seule personne dont je ne me moque jamais.

- Forcément. Ça serait dommage de perdre la seule personne qui te supporte.

- Pepper me supporte !

- Alors pourquoi ne pas lui demander à elle de partir en Antarctique ?

- C'est évident ! C'est avec toi que je veux être. »

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de Bruce, mélange de joie, de surprise et de doute. Il répondit, visiblement encore moins sûr de lui qu'avant.

« - Ça sonne un peu comme une déclaration tu sais.

- Je crois que c'en est une.

- Tu crois ? »

Tony ne répondit pas tout de suite, et plongea son regard dans celui de Bruce. Un sourire tendre commençait à étirer ses lèvres. Au diable les conséquences, pensa-t-il. Il approcha son visage de son « certainement plus ami, pour le meilleur et pour le pire » et murmura :

« - En fait j'en suis sûr. »

Puis il l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Au début c'était timide, et Bruce ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais une fois la surprise passée, il répondit au baiser, maladroitement certes, mais ça valait toutes les réponses pour Tony. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment à l'aise avec les mots d'amour, alors ils essayaient de transmettre tout ce qu'ils ressentaient par ce simple contact. Ça semblait plutôt bien marcher. Ce baiser valait bien toutes les promesses ou toutes les déclarations. C'était tout ça et plus encore. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et les langues se rejoignirent dans un ballet qui devint plus fougueux. L'espace d'un instant, oublié Hulk, Pepper, les manchots, l'Antarctique et le reste du monde. Rien ne comptait plus que la sensation délicieuse que l'un et l'autre ressentait. Mais il fallut rompre le baiser, et retourner à la réalité. Bruce se souvint de sa triste condition, de « l'autre » tapi au fond de lui, mais pourtant ça ne lui faisait plus aussi peur. Après tout, Tony était la personne qui l'acceptait le plus.

Alors pourquoi pas. Il sourit à Tony, et ce dernier lui sourit également en retour. C'est comme si tout était déjà dit. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter d'un air faussement innocent :

« - J'ai peur de refaire un cauchemar, il serait peut-être préférable que je dorme avec toi maintenant.

- Ça serait effectivement plus prudent. Pas envie que tu me réveilles à chaque fois en plein milieu de la nuit pour ça. »

Tony était déjà allongé dans le lit de Bruce et ce dernier ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre. Il s'endormit dans les bras du milliardaire qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

La nuit finit par partir au profit de l'aube, et pour une fois cette dernière ne surprit pas un Tony réveillé en proie à ses démons, mais un couple heureux.


End file.
